We Met Again
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Kali ini, Karin benar-benar memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Zetsu juga ikutan Nampak? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah akan ada perang lagi? RnR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**We met again**

**Summary : Naruto dan yang lainnya diberi waktu berlibur di Desa Air. Bagaiman jadinya bila Naruto bertemu Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang kabur dari Konohagakure? RnR please~**

.

.

.

"Jadi , apa misi kita kali ini, sensei?" Tanya cewek berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Yamana Ino.

"Sebenarnya, lebih pantas disebut liburan ketimbang misi, Ino-chan." Tutur cowok paruh baya yang memiliki bekas luka dihidung itu. Umino Iruka.

"Hooh, lalu, desa mana yang kita tuju?" Tanya cewek berambut pink. Haruno Sakura

"Desa air," sahut sebuah suara

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau terlambat lagi!" raung Sakura sebal

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf, aku tersesat dijalan yang disebut kehidupan," alasan yang payah terlontar dari cowok paruh baya berambut perak itu.

"Dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Iruka

"Ah, dia sudah duluan, ia berangkat semalam, mungkin sekarang ia sudah sampai." Jelas Kakashi sambil membuka buku bersampul oranye favoritnya

.

.

.

"Naruto-nii, kau akan disini berapa lama?" Tanya cowok kecil berambut coklat yang selalu memakai topi berwana hijau. Inori.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa?" Tanya cowok yang dipanggil Naruto tadi, rambut pirang jabriknya melambai-lambai terkena terpaan angina yang sejuk

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di jembatan yang di berinama sama seperti namanya, "JEMBATAN NARUTO"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya saja,"

"Inori! Kemari, Bantu kaa-san," teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari wanita paruh baya yang diketaui adalah ibu dari Inori

"Ah! Baik Kaa-san, Naruto-nii, aku pergi dulu," dengan itu Inori berlari menuju ibunya dan membantunya

Naruto hanya memandang Inori dan ibunya, mengingatkan akan seseorang

"Ne, Teme, bukankah ibu Inori wajahnya seperti ibumu," ujar Naruto lirih entah pada siapa

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, membuat beberapa helai daun lepas dari asalnya dan beterbangan.

"Hn, dia tidak mirip sama sekali Dobe,"

Suara baritone yang Naruto rindukan itu kontan membuat Naruto berbalik dan menatap sosok yang sedang duduk didahan pohon. Cowok tinggi, putih, berbola mata onyx yang kelam seperti langit malam, dan berambut yang hampir melawan gravitasi. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi sendu yang tidak terlalu ketara

"Hn,"

Naruto tau benar, "Hn" Sasuke kali ini artinya adalah "Bukan Urusanmu,"

"Haah, baiklah, sayang sekali aku kesini hanya untuk berlibur, Jaa, Sasuke." Naruto lalu berjalan menuju desa tempatnya berlibur

"Sombong sekali kau," ejek Sasuke

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Sombong sekali kau, aku yang kekasihmu ini tidak kau beri sapa penuh kasih sayang, malah langsung pergi," tutur Sasuke yang merupakan kalimat terpanjangnya di fict ini

"Pfft…tumben kau bicara sepanjang itu, Sasuke.." kata Naruto tertawa gelid an langsung duduk disamping Sasuke yang ada dipohon

"Hn,"

Sasuke memang type orang yang lebih suka bertindak daripada berbicara, terbukti dari ia langsung merangkul pinggang Naruto penuh kasih sayang

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke," Naruto menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke

.

.

.

"Ukh, kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya cowok bergigi tajam, berambut putih, dan berbola mata lavender. Hozuki Suigetsu

"Apa maksudmu, Suigetsu?" kali ini cowok betubuh tinggi dan berambut oranye disebelah Suigetsu itu. Juugo

"Yah, biasanya ia akan segera menyelesaikan misi dan balik ke markas, tapi kali ini ia-" ucapan Suigetsu terputus ketika seorang cewek berambut merah dan berkacamata merengek

"Uhh, kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih… pria itu ketimbang aku? Menyebalkan!"

"Karin, diamlah, nanti kita ketahuan," Suigetsu mengingatkan, dan itu membuat Karin memanyunkan bibirnya

'Menjijikkan sekali wanita ini,' batin Suigetsu jijik

"Aku penasaran apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke," ucapan yang terlontar dari pecinta binatang ini membuat Karin dan Suigetsu memandangnya

"Iya juga ya, apa mungkin Sasuke mendekati Naruto karena ia ingin mengambil Biiju yang ada ditubuh bocah tersebut," Karin memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan alasan kenapa Sasuke mendekati Naruto

"Tapi, bukannya tadi Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah kekasih?" Tanya Suigetsu polos

Karin yang mendengar itu makin geram dan aura membunuhnya makin dahsyat, sedang Juugo, ia sedang memikirkan tindakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat, matahari pun digantikan oleh bulan. Kakashi dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di Desa Bunyi. Mereka disambut oleh warga-warga dengan baik.

"Ah, kenapa kalian tidak menginap saja dirumahku sih?" Tanya Inori sambil manyun

"Haha, mana mungkin kan, kami tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Kami menginap di penginapan saja," Sakura menjawab dengan tersenyum manis

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei mana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran terhadap kedua senseinya itu

"Oh, terakhir kulihat, mereka ada ditepi danau. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermesraan." Jawab Ino dengan nada yang ketara semangat

"Ayo kita berburu, Ino-pig~"

"Ayo, Sakura-jidat-lebar~"

'Dasar Fujoshi akut!' batin Naruto ngeri melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya

"Naruto-nii, besok mincing yuk," ajak Inori sambil mengantar Naruto kepenginapan

"Hm, boleh. Tapi aku pinjam pancingmu ya,"

Naruto dan Inori terus mengobrol diperjalanan, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam kelam memandangi gerak gerik mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Hei,boss,"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Suigetsu! Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Karin sedikit khawatir

Sasuke pun menatap mereka bingung,

"Begini, sebenarnya, kenapa kita harus berlama-lama di desa ini? Bukankah misi kita sudah selesai?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan serius

"Hn, bukankah kalian tadi lihat, di desa ini ada Naruto,"

'Jadi dia tau kalau kami tadi melihat mereka?' batin Juugo terkejut, ia tau bossnya sangat hebat, tapi kekagetan itu tak luput dari wajahnya ketika ia tau bossnya juga menyadari keberadaan mereka tadi.

"Hm~ jadi maksudmu, kau berniat mengambil Kyuubi,Sasuke-kun?" Karin melontarkan apa yang ia pikirkan

"Hn," gumaman itu memang tidak mengartikan jawaban apapun, tetapi Karin menganggapnya sebagai kata "Ya"

'Yes! Berarti aku masih ada peluang buat dapetin, Sasuke-kun~'

Apakah benar, Sasuke hanya mendekati Naruto karena ingin mengambil Kyuubi ditubuh Naruto? Atau ada niatan lain?

-TBC-

Please RnR,

.

Aih, akhirnya chap pertama udah jadi, ini fict baruq setelah lama hiatus~#gak ada yang tanya#

Maaf bila ada typo, dank e OOC-an chara-chara di fict ini.

Mumpung sekarang dah jam 2 pagi, sebaiknya aku segera tidaur, Jaa minna-san~ Have a nice dream~


	2. Chapter 2

**We met again**

**Summary : Naruto tercebur ke sungai dan basah kuyub. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika melihat keadaan Naruto? RnR Please~**

**A/N : Untuk chapter ini, rate naik jadi rate T+. Kalau gak suka, pencet tombol "back".**

.

.

.

"Waah~ Inori, sungguh, aku tak menyangka sungai disini jernih." Kata Naruto semangat

Naruto dan Inori sedang berada di sungai tempat mereka akan memancing. Pancing sudah tersedia ditangan mereka, pasang umpan, siap, LEMPAR!

"Ne, Naruto-nii, mau bertanding denganku?" Tanya Inori menyeringai

"Siapa takut, bo-cah?" mereka pun memulai pertandingan mancing

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun~ kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karin yang super genit

"Hn,"

Karin yang hanya mendapat jawaban ketus itu hanya bias manyun. Sejak mereka ada di desa ini, Karin terus berpikir apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat," dengan kalimat itu Sasuke menghilang

Suigetsu tampak berpikir, lalu memberi ide kepada Karin dan Juugo untuk mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi

.

.

.

"I..Inori! Bantu aku! Ada ikan besar yang menangkap umpanku!" pinta Naruto sedikit berteriak, ia kesusah untuk menarik ikan tersebut kedaratan

Inori pun segera membantu Naruto dengan cara menarik badan Naruto.

Entah author sengaja atau tidak, Naruto dengan tidak elitnya terpeleset hingga jatuh ke sungai. Tentu saja Inori jadi ikut-ikutan jatuh.

BYUUURRR!

Suara tercebur terdengar jelas. Naruto dan Inori akhirnya muncul di daratan dengan tubuh basah kuyub

"Geez~ Ini semua gara-gara Naruto-nii!"

"Kok jadi aku yang disalahkan? Salahkan ikannya dong!"

"Huh! Aku pulang! Sebagai hukuman, niichan harus bersihkan peralatan mincing kita! Jaa~" Inori segera berlari kabur sambil menyengir lima jari

"Inori…Kau!" Naruto menggeram lalu menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu bila sejak tadi ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Orang misterius itu berjalan mendekat sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya, Naruto yang merasakan bahaya segera memasang siaga satu(?). Kunai kesayangannya sudah ada ditangan kanannya, ia pun berbalik kebelakang dan…

GRAB!

"Te…Teme! Kau..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto kaget setengah hidup dengan wajah merah

"Jangan menggodaku dengan tubuh sexymu, Dobe," peringat Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto

"Ngg…" Naruto tanpa sadar mendesah ketika tangan nakal miik Sasuke meraba-raba tubuhnya

.

.

.

Tampak tiga orang yang sedang mengintip di semak-semak. Dua lelaki dan satu wanita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak buah Sasuke? Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu.

"Gila! Si pirang itu cewek apa cowok sih?" kata Suigetsu frustasi

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Juugo gak kalah pelan

"Suaranya sexy banget pas mendesah!"

Sedang Karin yang satu-satunya wanita disana, hanya pundung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras

"Sasukeku, Sasukekuu, hiks!"

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop, lalu si kepala oranye alias Juugo menatap lelaki disebelahnya.

"Tapi, Sui-chan, menurutku suaramu gak kalah sexy tuh," dan kontan membuat Suigetsu memerah dan mencair jadi air.

.

.

.

"BAKA TEME! Bagaimana kalau ada yang…melihat?" bentak Naruto masih terengah-engah

"Tak 'kan ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kuso! Kenapa harus ditempat terbuka gini sih?" gumam Naruto pelan

"Hn, jadi kalau ditempat tertutup kau mau? Ok!" ternyata Sasuke mendengarnya, dan ia pun membawa Naruto langsung ke Love Hotel.

Sasuke Uchiha, kau memang mesum!

-TBC-

Please RnR~

.

.

Iztha : Aish~ tanganku gatal ingin menulis LEMON!

Naru : BAKA! Ini fict rate T!#blush

Sasu : Iz, tulis aja LEMONnya, gua rela kok. Sumpah!#smirk

Iztha : Udahlah, ayo balas review!

Naru : Yosh! Review pertama dari Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, ini udah dilanjutin. Thkz reviewnya~

Sasu : aku suka pennamenya. Lalu, review kedua, Tsukihime Akari…Baru tau ya lu kalo kami pacaran#wajah datar

Iztha : Makasih udah ngereview, apalagi ngefav ^_^

Sasu : Rin Miharu-Uzu, lu manggil ni author baka "Sensei"? gak salah apa?#digigit author

Naru : Selanjutnya, Ryuuki Ukara, Oh my~ kenapa pada minta aku di rape ama si Teme sih? Aku tau kok kalo aku inii makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy~ #digampar

Sasu : narsis banget lu, Say. Selanjutnya dari…Luccifer, sebelum lu ngebunuh gua, lu udah gua bunuh.

Iztha : ah, maaf ya, gak langsung 2 chapter. Otak saya lagi buntu. Review berikutnya dari Frau-chan. Ya, Sasuke masih jadi missing-nin. Sasu-Teme pacaran ama Naru-chan Karen-

Sasu : Karena kami memang jodoh~#OOC

Naru : Baka Teme! Flash Backnya ada dichapter-chapter mendatang~

Iztha : Haruka Hayashibara ini sudah kulanjutkan, makasih dah nge-review~

Sasu : Kouyuki, hn, kita tunggu aja, apa yang sebenernya gua pingin#smirk

Naru+Iztha : #merinding

Naru : Buat Sinju Rei Ryouchan, ceritanya pendek karena Author memang malas~#ditonjok author

Sasu : Desroschan Ini udah dilanjutin.

Iztha : Nah, untuk semua yang telah mereview, Arigatou minna-san~#nebar-nebar kemenyan


	3. Chapter 3

We Met Again

Summary : Di Malam yang penuh bintang, tampak Naruto di balkon kamar yang ada dipenginapan. Ia mengingat kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke. Awal mereka bertemu, lalu mereka jadian, hingga saat ini. Air mata pun menetes dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Tampak Naruto yang berjalan pincang setelah mancing bersama Inori. Setelah ia mengembalikan alat pancing, Naruto segera saja kembali ke penginapan. Naruto pun membatin sambil berjalan ke penginapan,

'Hari yang melelahkan, yang keceburlah, yang di rape si Teme lah lalu dibawa ke hotel dan di rape lag-…Eh? Rape? Hotel? Teme?'

BLUSH!

Sekarang dapat ia yakini mukanya seperti buah kesayangan Sasuke, Tomat merah yang matang. Ia pun segera membuka kamar yang ia tempati.

"Mmh…Kaka..shi~ Nanti ada…yang..li..ahh..hat~" ujar Iruka sambil mendesah

Kakashi hanya meneruskan aktifitasnya, menjamah tubuh Iruka. Mereka sepertinya tidak sadar ada Naruto yang mukanya semakin merah melihat aktifitas mereka.

"E…Ehem!" deheman Naruto menghentikan 'acara' Kakashi dan Iruka

"Na…Naruto!" Iruka sudah pasti terkejut, sedang Kakashi menutupi setengah atau lebih tepat mulutnya. Oh~ Kakashi kan hanya ingin Iruka saja yang melihat wajahnya tanpa masker.

"Ma..Maaf mengganggu," dengan terburu-buru Naruto pergi ke balkon yang ada dikamar tersebut. Membuka pintu balkon, lalu ke balkon dan menutup pintunya.

"Nah~ Iru-chan~ Ayo kita lanjutkan~" bisik Kakashi sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

"Malam yang indah," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya ketika ia masih kecil. Sedih, senang, marah, dan lainnya. Tiba-tiba ingatan ketika hubungannya dengan sang Uchiha terakhir terlintas. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum tulus.

**.FLASHBACK-ON. (NARUTO'S POV)**

Hari ini, aku berjalan menuju apartemenku seperti biasanya. Aku sangat kesal pada penduduk desa, mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengejek dan melempariku batu. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak memiliki orang tua, cih, mereka menyebalkan. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mau bermain denganku.

Aku terus berjalan. Melewati taman yang merupakan tempat bermainku bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Choji. Ya, mereka bertiga adalah beberapa orang yang masih baik padaku. Aku menyusuri jalanan dipinggir danau Konoha, hingga aku melihat bocah lelaku berambut reaven, berkulit putih pucat, eh, tunggu lambing "Uchiha" ? jangan-jangan dia bocah yang sering dibicarakan itu? Aku terus memandang punggungnya. Tanpa kusadari ia menoleh kearahku, pandangan mata kami saling bertemu cukup lama. Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat? Aku pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah merah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat bocah kemarin di bangku depanku, yang kutahu nama bocah itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menatap lurus keuar jendela, seakan menganggap tak ada wanita-wanita cerewet dan sok centil disebelahnya. Sasuke tampan dan keren. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ah, aku lupa bilang ya, kalau aku ini gay. Sebenarnya, bukan karena ia tampan dan pintar saja, tapi ia tadi sempat menolongku dari anak-anak yang membenciku. Sasuke-sama~ You are my Hero.

"Dobe, jangan menatapku seperti maniak," ujarnya entah pada siapa, sedangkan aku hanya terus memandangnya.

Ia pun memukulkan bukunya pada kepalaku. Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Aoww…Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" rintihku

"Dobe," ejeknya

Oh, kutarik kembali kata-kataku bahwa Sasuke adalah pahlawanku. Ya, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Sudah kuputuskan, panggilan kesayangan untuknya adalah 'Teme'~

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan kami satu kelas. Hari ini, Iruka-sensei mengumumkan akan diadakan ujian cunnin. Setiap kelompok terdiri tiga orang, satu wanita dan dua pria.

"Pokoknya aku yang dengan Sasuke!" ujar Ino

"Tidak, aku!" Sakura tak mau kalah

Dari semua wanita, kedua wanita inilah yang paling maniak dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan naik keatas meja Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang. Suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi sepi, mereka semua melihat kami.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, ini hanya perasaanku atau pandangan Sasuke menghangat ketika melihatku.

"Hoaamh…" tanpa sengaja punggung Shikamaru -yang baru bangun- dan bangkunya tepat di depan meja Sasuke mendorong punggungku. Alhasil aku terdorong dan…

Chuu~

"Gyaaa! MY FIRST KISS!" teriakku sambil menutup bibirku dengan punggung tangan kananku

"Hn," Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya

Eh, tunggu, apakah mataku waktunya diperiksakan? Apa aku gak salah lihat, ada semburat merah di pipi si Teme?

"Naruto! Kau itu Baka!" bentak Ino dan Sakura bebarengan

"Ku…Kuso~" aku segera berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah amat merah, ta luput aku menabrak orang-orang di perjalanan kabur(?)

"Hoaamh…merepotkan~" kata Shikamaru yang sempat kudengar

Untuk kali ini saja, aku bersyukur Shikamaru adalah tukang tidur~

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku masih malu dengan kejadian itu.

Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…

Suara jam dinding itu mengisi kesunyian di kamar apartemen yang kutinggali ini. Ku lihat sekarang pukul berapa, 15:00, waktunya sekolah bubar.

"Haah~" aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

TOK…TOK…

Aku menoleh kearah pintu. Siapa yang berkunjung? Langkah sekali, perlahan aku berjalan menuju pintu. Dan ketika kubuka, yang berkunjung adalah…

"Kau lama sekali, Dobe." Suara Baritone yang sungguh kurindukan terdengar di telingaku

"Te…Teme? Kenapa kau ada disini? Ah, silakan masuk."

Ia pun masuk kedalam, duh, aku jadi salah tingkah gini. Sasuke menatapku dengan serius. Aku hanya bias menunduk.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" Tanya Sasuke langsung

"Umh…itu..karena…"

"Apa karena insiden ciuman itu, Dobe?"

"Err…itu ciuman pertamaku, Teme," ujarku malu

"Kalau begitu…"

Hal yang membuatku hamper mati bahagia pun terjadi. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke Teme, memelukku erat namun lembut. Dan membisikkan…

"Aishiteru, Dobe."

"Ai…Aishiteru, Teme~" balasku sambil memeluknya dan menangis bahagia

.

.

.

Setengah tahun telah berlalu, banyak yang telah kami lakukan. Emh…ciuman, pelukan…bahkan Make Love. Hari ini tepat lima hari setelah insiden saat Ujian Cunnin berlangsung. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Sasuke memang semakin menjadi dingin dan tertutup?

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke telah pergi dari Konoha. Tanpa sebuah pesan, tanpa pamit padaku. Aku berpikir, bagaimana dengan hubungan cinta kami? Semalaman aku menangis karena memikirkan Sasuke seorang. Biarlah bila kalian menanggapku cengeng. Sasuke sangatlah berarti bagiku.

**.FLASH BACK-OFF.(NORMAL POV)**

Tanpa sadar, Naruto meneteskan matanya

"Geez, kenapa aku menangis?" ia pun mencoba menghapus air matanya, tetapi malah semakin deras.

"Sasuke…AISHITERU," teriaknya entah pada siapa, ia hanya berharap Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Iztha : Hai Semua~ waktunya balas review~

Minato : Hai Minna, boleh aku membantu?

Naru/Sasu : Touchan!/Mertua!

Iztha : LANGSUNG! Review pertama, Desroschan, haha begitulah. Rate naik dikit~

Naru : Review kedua dari…gak ada namanya, Cuma Guest doing, Sasu emang mesum dari dulu. Jadi aku udah kebiasaan~#smile

Sasu : Anggun Sektiaty, setuju ama lu, nanggung banget. Tinggal dikit lagi…geez~#dilempar ke laut

Iztha : -senpai, ini sudah saya lanjutkan~#mbungkuk

Minato : Tanpa nama lagi, Guest kedua, Terima kasih pujiannya. Author sampe merah mukanya #grin

Iztha : Mi…Minato-san! Ukh, pereview berikutnya, Han Gege? Bener gak tulisannya? Naru kan nurun dari Madara, Madara kan mesum…jadi semua Uchiha ngikut mesum#tepar dikeroyok Uchiha

Sakura : Iztha! Aku akan mengobatimu!#ngobatin

Iztha : Sa…Sakura, kau ba-

Sakura : kalo kamu mati gak ada yang nerusin~#pergi

Iztha : #pundung

Naru : hahaha, sudah-sudah, review berikutnya dari Rin Miharu-Uzu-senpai, ukh, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh!#manyun

Sasu : Hn, OrangeCassie, menurut lu gua cinta beneran gak ama Dobe?

Iztha : balasan untuk…err…Guest ketiga, Hahaha, tidak apa, yang penting anda sudah merivew. Iya, ada JugoSui. Emh~ gimana ya~ itu masih .sia~

Minato : review berikutnya, Reitan Namikaze, Sepertinya author gak bias ngasih lemon. Gomen~ #senyum charming

Naru : Gyaaaa! Kenapa semua pada minta saya di rape ama Teme sih? Ini juga, si Tia Hanasaki…hiks…

Sasu : Hn, cerewet. Hitachiin Rizu, jawabannya, karna gua ganteng! Ini udah updet!#sewot

Iztha : Kouyuki-san, maaf sepertinya gak bakal ditunjukin Lemonannya, Saya masih takut, takut-takut nanti kena razia FFN..Maaf~

Minato : OK! SEMUANYA, TERIMA KASIH REVIEWNYA~


	4. Chapter 4

We Met Again

Summary : Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke dipertemukan. Kali ini di hutan. Naruto bertanya apa tujuan Sasuke. Apa yang bakal dijawab Sasuke? RnR please~

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi apa rencana kita kali ini? Tidak mungkinkan, kita hanya diam terus. Sedangkan Itachi belum mati." Tanya Karin pada Sasuke yang sedang melamun malam itu, Sasuke pastinya melamunkan kejadian sore tadi saat dirinya dan Naruto di Hotel.

"Hn, menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya

"Y…Ya harusnya…kita segera pergi dari desa ini. Lalu kita lakukan rencana awal untuk membalas dendammu pada Itachi Uchiha." Komentar Karin, jujur saja, sebenarnya Karin ingin segera pergi karena sudah tidak ingin melihat Sasuke dengan Naruto bersama.

"Hn," dengan itu Sasuke pergi entah kemana, dan membuat Karin menggertakan giginya pelan.

Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sejak tadi melihat dan mendengarkan percakapan Karin dan Sasuke hanya dapat diam.  
'Si Karin nekat bener. Apa semua cewek dapat semenakutkan itu ya kalau cemburu?' batin Suigetsu ngeri

'Sasuke, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?' batin Juugo penasaran

"Ukhh! Kenapa kalian hanya diam aja sih? Harusnya bantu aku!" omel Karin

.

.

.

**(SASUKE'S POV)**

Geez, wanita itu! Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya memerintahku! Yang mau balas dendam ke Baka-Aniki kan aku, kenapa dia yang sewot coba? Yaah, bukannya aku gak tahu sih. Secara, aku kan Uchiha, jelas aku jenius, dia begitu karena cemburu dengan…Naruto-Dobe-Usurantokachi-ku!

Ok, Stop. Seorang Uchiha gak boleh OOC. Kecuali dihadapan Uzumaki.

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di hutan, sendirian, kedinginan…eh gak juga sih, untung aku punya jaket kulit ularnya Orochibencong~-ngaco-

SREK! SREK!

Aku siaga satu ketika mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari semak-semak di belakangku. Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok muncul dan membuatku terbelalak.

NARUTO!

.

.

.

**(NARUTO'S POV)**

Huh! Nyebelin! Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei bercinta mulu! Si Sakura ama Ino malah ngerekam! Nyebelin!

Aku pergi aja deh. Aku pun keluar dari penginapan. Awalnya hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, tetapi entah kenapa kakiku dengan sendirinya berjalan ke arah hutan yang ada di desa Air ini.

Jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

SREK! SREK!

Terdengar bunyi gesekan antara semak-semak dan tubuh rampingku. Aku pun telah melewati semak-semak, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HORE!

Eh, kenapa aku jadi kayak D*r* dan monyet kampungannya? Ok, Back to Story!

Ketika aku telah melewati semak-semak, mataku terbelalak melihat seseorang yang kukenal. Yang amat kucintai. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Teme? Kok kau ada disini?"

"Hn, kau sendiri?"

"Ditanya malah balik Tanya! Aku sedang cari udara segar,"

"Hn," si Teme ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan ya! Kalau bukan semeku sudah ku Rasengan dia!

"Dobe," panggilnya

"Ya? Ada apa Teme?" kenapa perasaanku jadi gak enak ya? Kami-sama~

"Aku akan segera pergi." Ujar Sasuke sambil memelukku erat

"EH? KENAPA?"

"Karena aku harus segera membalas dendam pada Ita-"

"Selalu saja balas dendam! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan?"

Biarlah untuk kali ini saja aku bersikap egois. Aku tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengan Sasuke lagi. Air mataku mulai membanjiri wajahku, Sasuke tetap tidak melepas pelukannya malahan makin erat.

"Apa…kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulutku

Ia pun melepas pelukannya, dan menatap mataku lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ya, aku tidak mencintaimu. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Dobe. Aku mendekatimu karena orang lain menganggapku anak baik. Dan sekarang, aku tetap mendekatimu karena Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu."

WUUSSSH~

Angin kencang berhembus. Tubuhku melemas, tak kusangka, orang yang begitu kucintai dan kuandalkan malah menyakitiku. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke? Semenjijikan itukah aku?

"Kenapa…Sasuke? Apa aku pernah membuat salah?" tanyaku pelan sambil menunduk

"Hn," Sasuke pun berjalan menjauh, terus menjauh. Aku melihat punggungnya hingga ia menghilang.

BRUK!

Aku jatuh terduduk dan langsung menangis tanpa suara. Sasuke tega sekali melakukan ini padaku, padahal aku sudah mempercayainya. KUSO TEME! AKU MEMBENCIMU!

.

.

.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Sasuke berjalan menuju teamnya, dia menatap kebelakang dan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Ayo berangkat," ujarnya

'Khukhukhu~ rasakan itu, rubah kotor!' ejek Karin dalam hati

"Karin, kau sudah puas?" bisik Suigetsu pelan pada Karin

"Sangat~" jawab Karin dengan bisik-bisik juga

"Wanita menjijikan," Juugo mengejek Karin dan mengajak Suigetsu untuk berjalan di samping Sasuke yang telah mendahului mereka

"Apa maksudmu, Juugo, Suigetsu? Tak ada yang boleh menghalangiku mendapatkan Sasuke, siapapun tak boleh…termasuk dengan si rubah jalang maupun kalian berdua, wahai orang-orang menjijikkan! Dasar Sampah!" geram Karin pelan dengan hawa pembunuhnya.

-TBC-

Naru : Hueee….Temeee! kau jahat!#pundung

Iztha : Sabar ya Naru, kita balas review dulu yuk,

Naru : ta…tapi…teme…

Sai : aku yang akan menggantikannya ^^

Iztha : Balasan review untuk Haruka Hayashiba, haha, begitulah. Makasih pujiannya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan~

Naru : Ngg…untuk…OrangeCassie, maaf, Teme gak ada. Memang saat itu kami masih kecil-kecil, tapi cinta gak mengenal umurkan?#lemes

Sai : Naru-chan, semangatlah ^^ Balasan untuk Tia Hanasaki, bila si pantat ayam itu ngantar Naru-chan ke penginapan, yang lainnya jadi tahu dong kalau Sasu ma Naru pacaran.

Iztha : Selanjutnya~ Untuk Anggun Sektiaty, haha, itu masih rahasia.

Sai : Untuk Misyel, makasih udah review, ya begitulah ^^

Naru : Kouyuki ini udah updet kilat, Author lagi Happy karena masuk di SMA Favoritenya.#masih sedih

Iztha : backtothe diah-san michiru, bukan aku yang buat Naru nangis!#manyun+peluk Naru

Sai : ^^ balasan untuk Desroschan, ini sudah lanjut ^^

Naru : Rin Miharu-Uzu, ini sudah lanjut~

Iztha : Nah~ sekian, Terima Kasih untuk reviewnya~Maaf kalau ada Typo~


	5. Chapter 5

We Met Again

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha GALAU! Naruto menjadi pendiam. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? RnR please~

A/N : Disini ratenya naik jade M! Saya ulangi. KALI INI RATENYA M! JADI BILA TAK SUKA MENJAUH!

.

.

.

Tampak seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang merenung di atas pohon. Ia memikirkan uke tersayangnya, Naruto. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke sebenarnya gak ada niatan buat nyakitin Naruto. Dia hanya gak ingin Naruto terlibat dalam masalahnya dengan Itachi Uchiha.

"Geez! Ini semua salah Itachi dan wanita jalang itu!" teriaknya marah entah pada siapa

Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud wanita jalang, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Semenjak Sasuke dan teamnya pergi dari desa air, Karin terus saja menempel pada Sasuke. Karin semakin gencar ingin mendapatkan Sasuke.

Pernah suatu ketika Karin mencampurkan ramuan perangsang dan menjebak Sasuke di sebuah ruangan bersama dirinya yang bertelanjang bulat.

"Hii…amit-amit, mending lihat tubuhnya si Banci Orochimaru aja." Gumam Sasuke merinding ketika mengingat hal menjijikan itu.

Tapi, tenang, Sasuke gak melakukan hal-hal 'itu' bersama Karin. Dia langsung menendang pintu dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk 'keluar'. Bukan karena terangsang oleh tubuh Karin loh!

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Lebih tepatnya sebuah apatemen di Desa Konoha, tampak Naruto yang mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sudah dua hari ia tidak mau melakukan apapun, hanya mandi saja yang ia mau lakukan. Bahkan ia tidak tidur sama sekali, tampak dari kantung mata yang ada di bawah kedua mata indahnya.

"Sasuke…"

Hanya kata atau nama itu saja yang ia ucapkan. Naruto memang sangat shock, dari semua orang yang ada, ia hanya ingin Sasuke lah yang tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berguna.

Naruto melihat foto team 7, ketika Sasukenya masih bersama dan di Konoha.

Tes!

Air mata pun mulai mengalir, dia heran, kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal kejam itu.

Oh, terserah kalian bila kalian menganggp Naruto adalah lelaki cengeng, tetapi kalian juga harus menyalahkan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah membuatnya menangis.

.

.

.

"Sasuukkee-kuunnn~~~"panggil Karin dengan nada manja

"Hn," Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah pergi ke tempat Suigetsu dan Juugo yang lagi ada di dekat sungai.

"Ke…Kenapa? Padahal sudah tidak berhubungan dengan bocah jalang itu?" gumam Karin amat pelan

Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sejak tadi diam sebenarnya sedang memikirkan suatu hal untuk menghentikan rencana egois Karin. Oh, ayolah, sesama gay harus saling tolong menolongkan?

"Juugo…aku punya ide." Ujar Suigetsu mencurigakan

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka sedang serius.

"Hm, gimana kalau kita beri dia makanan beracun?" bisik Suigetsu

"Jangan gila kau. Dia itu ahli pengobatan, jadi pasti tahu." Tolak Juugo

"Ok, lalu bagaimana?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicara kan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat Suigetsu maupun Juugo terlonjak. Juugo, sungguh OOC.

"Hyaaa! Sasuke! Kau mengagetkan ku!" bentak Suigetsu

"Hn, Aku butuh bantuan kalian." Ujar Sasuke kembali serius

"Bantuan?" Suigetsu dan Juugo bertanya secara bersamaan

.

.

.

Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat, malam telah tiba. Tampak siluet bayangan seseorang berjalan memasuki kamar yang di tempati Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu…sebentar lagi apa yang ku inginkan akan tercapai," gumam orang misterius itu sambil mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang sedang tidur lelap.

Sosok Misterius itu pun mengambil sebuah botol berisikan cairan berwarna bening. Membuka tutup botol dan meminumkannya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok itu menghilang dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

BOOF!

Tak lama setelah sosok misterius itu pergi, tubuh Sasuke menghilang. Oh, ternyata itu hanyalah bunshin. Sasuke yang asli sekarang berada di Konoha bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo.

.

.

.

"Kami akan menjaga di sini untukmu," bisik Juugo

"Ya, cepat masuklah, calon istri mu sudah menunggu," bisik Suigetsu sambil menggoda dan tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke

"Arigatou," dengan itu Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto

Sedangkan Juugo dan Suigetsu cengo mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan terima kasih.

Dari pada kita ngelihatin mereka berdua, mending ke tempat tokoh utama yuk~

.

.

.

Tampak Naruto yang masih tetap di pojok kamarnya, ia masih menunduk, tetapi ia tak menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah mengering dan menyisakan mata yang memerah dan tubuh yang kusut.

Dia sudah berpikir berulang kali mengapa Sasuke mengatakan hal kejam padanya, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Apa…aku memang…menjijikan ya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada angina sambil tersenyum paksa

"Tidak, kau tidak menjijikan. Akulah yang salah." Tiba-tiba suara yang amat dirindukan oleh Naruto terdengar dan muncullah sosok itu, sosok dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa…suke…"

Sasuke segera berjalan ke Naruto lalu memeluknya. Sasuke mencium aroma tubuh Naruto dalam-dalam, dan ia mengelus punggung Naruto lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka dengan masalahku dan Aniki."

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke pu melihat Naruto yang menunduk dengan tangan terkepal.

"BAKA! Apa kau pikir…apa kau pikir aku selemah itu? Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau selalu saja menutup dirimu bahkan padaku, kau…KAU BENAR-BENAR TEME!" Naruto benar-benar marah kali ini, ia memukul dada Sasuke, Sasuke tahu bahwa dia memang salah maka dari itu ia tidak membalas pukulan Naruto dan malah membiarkannya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku janji, setelah membunuh Aniki aku akan kembali pada-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Mmh…Sasuke…" desah Naruto ketika Sasuke membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah ganas

"Kau yang meminta Naruto,"

.

.

.

"Sas…Sasuke…ssh…"

Sasuke mulai menggerayai tubuh polos Naruto sambil menandai leher si pemuda pecinta ramen itu.

Naruto hanya dapat melepaskan baju Sasuke dan mendesah-desah atas perlakuan Sasuke

"Dobe, aku…"

"Masukkan saja…mmh…Teme~" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal

"Uke nakal," Sasuke pun segera mengarahkan kejantanannya ke depan mulut Naruto

Naruto yang tahu maksud dari Sasuke segera mengulum kejantanan itu dengan wajah AMAT SANGAT MENINKMATI. Sasuke yang melihat itu makin horny dan mencubit nipple Naruto

"Kkh…" Naruto yang merasa sakit tak sengaja menggigit penis Sasuke

Ia pun menjilat penis tersebut sebagai kata maaf. Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto pertanda bahwa ia memaafkannya. Sasuke pun menarik penisnya dari mulut Naruto

"Bisa kau persiapkan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan nipple Naruto

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengulum ketiga jari kanan miliknya. Pertama jari tengah lalu disusul jari telunjuk

"Mnngh…Teme~" dan terakhir jari ketiga, ia memaju mundurkan ketiga jari itu terkadang melakukan gerakan zig zag

"Cukup Dobe," Sasuke yang memang notabene gak sabaran, langsung membalik tubuh Naruto menjadi doggy style dan mengeluarkan tiga jari Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti di masukkannya penis yang tidak bias dibilang kecil itu ke dalam anus uke tersayangnya.

"Kkh…sempit~" dan dengan itu penis Sasuke seutuhnya telah masuk ke 'kandang'

"Ssh…Sasuke~ Bergerak~" pinta Naruto sambil mendesah sexy dan hanya ditanggapi seringaian oleh Sasuke. Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke bergerak maju mundur dengan sangat cepat. Gerakan Sasuke kontan membuat Naruto mendesah makin keras.

Sasuke pun menyodokkan penisnya berkali-kali, hingga pada tiga sodokan terakhir mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Sasuke yang kelelahan ambruk disamping Naruto

"Maaf, aku tak 'kan meninggalkanmu," janji Sasuke pada Naruto sambil memeluk uke manisnya itu

"Aishiteru, Teme, Aishiteru,"

Dengan itu pun mereka tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Jangan lupakan kedua tokoh kita yang sejak tadi berada di luar apartemen Naruto

"Nggh…geez, mereka membuat kita harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka," gerutu Suigetsu dengan wajah merah sambil membetulkan celananya

"Bukankah kau senang? Kita sudah dua minggu tidak melakukannya karena misi," tutur Juugo santai sambil memeluk pinggang Suigetsu dari belakang

"Urusai!"

-TBC-

Iztha : Bagaiman LEMONnya? Kurang hot? Maaf kalau begitu, ini fict buat buka puasa, khukhu

Sakura : Dan maaf bila tak sempat membalas review. Author sedang buru-buru.

Ino : Jangan lupa review ya, mungkin aja chap depan rate M lagi~

Iztha : Jaa, minna-san. Have a nice day~


	6. Chapter 6

We Met Again

Summary : Itachi berhasil dibunuh. Muncullah sosok yang ingin menghasut Sasuke dan teamnya untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Mau kah Sasuke melakukannya? RnR please~

A/N : Sebelum cerita di chapter ini dimulai, saya ingin berterima kasih pada sang flamer dengan penname **BOMBASH**. Terima kasih karena anda telah memberi saya flame, saya menjadi lebih semangat untuk membuat fict ini lebih bagus dan tidak seperti **SAMPAH TAI ANJING CUIH HOMO BRENGSEK, MAMPUS AJA!** Yang seperti anda bicarakan ^^

.

.

.

"Teme, apakah…kau yakin akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto gelisah

"Hn, kau tahu apa jawabanku kan, Dobe," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil membetulkan penampilannya

"Tapi…mmph!" ucapan Naruto dipotong dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut dan tulus

"Aku berjanji akan kembali, dan ketika aku kembali, aku akan melamarmu." Janji Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus, kontan wajah Naruto menjadi tomat kesukaan Sasuke yang sedang matang

"Ba…Baka Teme!"

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seakan takut bila di lepaskan, Sasuke akan menghilang selamanya. Setelah itu, Sasuke, Juugo dan Suigetsu kembali ke penginapan yang seharusnya mereka tempati.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" bentak Karin marah

"Hn," kalian pasti sudah tahu ini siapa

"Hanya mencari informasi," jawab Suigetsu cuek dan malah makan mochi

"Dan setelah itu kami mencari sarapan, iya kan Sasuke?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah Juugo

"Hn, ya."

Karin hanya memandang curiga mereka bertiga, dia berpikir kenapa ramuan cintanya semalam yang ia berikan ke Sasuke tidak mempan. Dan sekarang kita sudah mengetahui siapa sosok misterius semalam.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha lagi, telah terdengar kabar bahwa Itachi telah meninggal di tangan Sasuke sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, Pein dan anggota akatsuki juga berhasil di tuntaskan oleh Konoha dengan bantuan desa-desa lainnya.

Mari kita pindah lokasi ke tempat Lembah Akhir, dimana Naruto berada di situ sambil melihat patung Hokage pertama dan Madara Uchiha.

"Sasuke…kapan kau kembali…" Tanya Naruto pada rumput yang bergoyang

Ia mengelus perutnya perlahan yang mulai membuncit. Bukan, dia bukannya kekurangan gizi atau busung lapar. Yang benar saja, masa pahlawan sepertinya kekurangan gizi? Malahan ia sekarang di wajibkan oleh Tsunade untuk makan makanan bergizi agar kandungannya sehat. Ya, Kandungan, janin, atau apalah itu. Sekarang Naruto sedang hamil dua bulan.

**-FLASHBACK*ON*-**

Sasuke pun telah pergi meninggalkan Naruto di apartemen yang sepi itu. Senyum Naruto yang awalnya menghiasi wajah manisnya itu perlahan berganti menjadi wajah sedih dan meneteskan air mata. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya bila kau yang terpuruk karena kata-kata kekasihmu tiba-tiba dihibur dengan kedatangan kekasihmu itu sendiri, dan parahnya, cara menghibur itu adalah sex. Setelah itu kau ditinggalkan dengan janji yang belum tahu kepastiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teme pasti akan menepatinya. Pasti," gumam Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Aku berharap, dapat membuat keluarga dengan Sasuke. Keluarga yang sederhana tetapi hangat," pintanya tanpa sadar apa yang akan terjadi kelak

[_Akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu, bocah,_] ujar sebuah suara, mata Naruto langsung terbelalak. Ia tahu, suara itu adalah milik Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto kalem

[_Aku akan membuatmu dan dirinya menjadi keluarga bahagia dengan seorang anak, yang lahir dari tubuh sexy mu itu, Naru-chan._] tutur Kyuubi sambil menggoda Naruto

"Pregnant Boy, hm?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

Kyuubi tahu sejak awal. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ini adalah anak yang cerdas, bahkan genius. Hanya saja Naruto berpura-pura menjadi anak bodoh agar orang lain tidak menjauhinya dan menganggap keberadaanya.

[_Besok, di dalam perutmu akan terisi janin. Tenang saja, perutmu tidak akan tampak buncit ketika umur kandunganmu 9 bulan._] dengan itu percakapan singkat Naruto dan Kyuubi selesai.

Keesokannya, Naruto merasa mual. Ia pun memutahkan isi perutnya, Naruto segera mengetes apakah yang dikatakan Kyuubi benar, menggunankan testpack tentunya. Dan hasilnya adalah…positif.

"Dasar, Kyuubi. Seenaknya sendiri. Tapi…" Naruto memberi jeda dan menatap keluar jendela apartemennya

"Apakah ia mau menerima anak yang kukandung ini?"

Beberapa minggu kemudian, sang Hokage mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengandung anak dalam perutnya. Hokage pun merahasiakannya dari masyarakat termasuk teman-teman Naruto, asalkan Naruto mau menceritakan penyebab dia hamil.

"Jadi, kau hamil karena sperma si brengsek Uchiha?" Tanya Tsunade dengan bahasa kasar dan vulgar

"Ya," jawab Naruto tenang

"Ha-aah…baiklah, aku akan merawatmu dan kandunganmu." Kata Tsunade sambil menghela nafas

"Terima kasih," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus

**-FLASHBACK*OFF*-**

.

.

.

"Ha-aah…" Naruto menghela nafas ketika mengingat kejadian itu

"Aku jadi merepotkan Baa-chan lagi," keluh Naruto pelan

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau kah kau bergabung denganku untuk membasmi Konoha?" Tanya seorang pria bertopeng aneh

"Memang apa untungnya buat aku?" seperti biasa, bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik Tanya

"Kau tahu kan, Itachi membunuh clan Uchiha karena di suruh oleh Hokage ke-3,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bias membalaskan dendam Itachi pada mereka, dan-"

"Aku hanya akan membunuh Danzo dan para tetua, tidak dengan yang lainnya." Potong Sasuke

Si pria bertopeng menghela nafas lelah. Tapi tak lama, ia menyeringai di balik topengnya lalu melihat anggota kelompok Sasuke.

"Wanita berambut merah," gumam si bertopeng mencurigakan

"Aha~ apa kau tahu, Naruto Uzumaki si tempat penyimpanan Kyuubi?" Tanya si pria bertopeng seperti gaya autis, tapi kontan membuat Sasuke Uchiha membelalakkan mata

"Ada apa dengan si bocah jalang itu?" Tanya Karin dengan suara penuh kebencian

"Dia…ah! Ada lollipop!" si pria bertopeng autis itu menyambar lollipop yang sedang di makan Suigetsu dan memakannya

"Itu lollipop dari Juugo, AUTIS!" geram Suigetsu marah

Semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran Suigetsu dan manusia bertopeng. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya, dia sedang berpikir, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, jadi, mau gabung?" Tanya orang bertopeng tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan khusus untuk menyetujuinya," dengan itu Sasuke pergi dari situ diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang manyun dan Juugo yang menghela nafas

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan?" Tanya Karin pada pria itu

"Menghancurkan Konoha,"

"Aku akan melakukannya, asal kau mau membuat perjanjian denganku, Bagaimana, Tobi. Ah, tidak, apa aku harus memanggilmu Madara Uchiha?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju," ujar orang yang diketahui ternyata adalah Madara.

-TBC-

Iztha : Saatnya balas review~

Sasu : balasan untuk Cuvia Ci Fujoci, Baka, klo blm puas y abaca berulang2.

Naru : Dien Dae Ryouke, waaah, anikix author…author kan memang mesum dari sonox#dilempar sepatu ama author

Iztha : OrangeCassie, aku setujuuuu dengan muuuu~#hug

Sasu : alay. Sekarang untuk Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel,dasar mesum#wajah datar

Iztha : untuk Zee Rasetsu, makasih…#smile

Naru : Cha-Cha! Mesuuum! Pantatku sakit tahuuuu! Ini udah updet,

Sasu : tapi kau menikmatinya juga kan, D.O.B.E~ untuk Tia Hanasaki, keinginan mu dikabulkan. Fict ini M-PREG.

Iztha : MisaMayMicha, #sweatdrop

Naru : Makasih yang udah review maupun flame~ Sampai ketemu di chapter depan, maaf bila ada typo(S)


	7. Chapter 7

We Met Again

Summary : Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk membunuh Danzo dan para tetua. Naruto dilanda rasa khawatir, ia takut bila ketahuan sedang mengandung anak Sasuke. RnR PLEASE.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil menyeringai menatap desa Konoha

"Kau dan Juugo urusi para tetua yang sok itu. Aku dan Karin akan mengurusi Danzo." Jawab Sasuke datar

"Apa? Benarkah? Aih, senangnya dapat satu team ama Sasuke-kunn~" ujar Karin girang seperti anak kecil yang dikasih permen. Apa sepertinya Karin tertular oleh pria bertopeng aneh itu ya.

"Hn, ayo mulai!" dengan perintah Sasuke itu, semuanya menjalankan tugas masing-masing

'Tunggulah aku, Naruto,' batin Sasuke

.

.

.

"Ngg?" Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Suzune ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto berhenti berjalan

"Aku seperti mendengar suara…Sasuke," Naruto berucapan

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, ayo, kita harus ke Tsunade-sama,"

Naruto dan Suzune pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangan Hokage

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto langsung mengecek janinnya, setelah itu mereka bercakap-cakap atau lebih tepatnya sedikit bertengkar.

"Narutoo-kuunnn~" bisik Sai tepat di belakang telinga Naruto

"Gyaaaa!" otomatis Naruto kaget dan entah bagaimana ia terpeleset

GREB!

Untunglah reflek Sai cepat, bila tidak Naruto yang sekarang ada di dekapannya akan terbentur lantai.

Jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, bila ada yang mendorong pasti bakal terjadi tragedy ciuman SaiNaru.

"Kyaaaaa~~" Sakura yang mengikuti Sai sejak tadi berteriak histeris melihat adegan Yaoi di depannya

"E…ehem! Sai, dapatkah kau melepaskanku?" Tanya Naruto sesopan mungkin

"Tidak mau, kau indah," ujar Sai jujur dengan tersenyum TULUS. Sekali lagi, TULUS!

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru-kun, kau kebanyakan makan Ramen ya? Perutmu kok jadi buncit?" Tanya Sai polos

"Heh? Naruto, kau lagi-lagi tidak menjaga pola makan mu ya?" tuduh Sakura sambil memarahi Naruto tentang pola makannya

Tsunade, Suzune, dan Naruto langsung khawatir. Mereka takut bila perihal kehamilan Naruto diketahui oleh Sai dan Sakura.

"Hokage-sama! Gawat!" tiba-tiba seorang shinobi langsung mendobrak pintu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade kaget setengah hidup

"Missing-nin, Buronan, datang…" sang shinobi itu tampaknya sedang kalut hingga tidak jelas bicaranya

"BICARA YANG JELAS!" Bentak Tsunade emosi

"Uchiha Sasuke dan teamnya sedang membantai Danzo dan para tetua!" karena kaget akhirnya shinobi itu berbicara lancer bak jalan tol yang amat lurus.

"TEME!" Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang langsung pergi keluar untuk menemui sang kekasih tercinta

"Geez! Dasar bocah ceroboh! Sai, panggil Yamato dan Kakashi kemari. Sakura kau ikuti Naruto, ajak Ino juga. Lalu Suzune, kabarkan pada semuany untuk berlindung. Jangan ikut campur tentang pertarungan tetua, Danzo, dan teamnya si bocah Uchiha itu!" perintah Tsunade sangat tegas

"BAIK!" Ucap mereka semua kecuali Tsunade

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Tsunade diruangan itu sendiri.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang," keluh Tsunade sambil meminum sake

-TBC-

Iztha : balas review yuk~ Blu night-chan, Naru akan baik-baik saja kok,

Sakura : Untuk Dien, anikinya Author, beneran ngebantu loh ya, ditunggu buktinya. Hahaha

Ino : kutuk aja si Karin, gak apa kok. Anak kembar ya, aku bilangin ke author deh,

Iztha : Anggun Sektiaty Gak apa, yang penting udah review kan~

Sakura : Itu mah bukan pesan tapi Pamer, MisaMayMicha-san

Iztha : Gunchan, nikahnya pas lebaran nanti, wkwkwkwk

Ino : Buat Tia Hanasaki, suka banget ama m-preg ya =.=

Sakura : Nia Yuuki, ini udah di updet#smile

Iztha : Sora Asagi, fictnya emang sengaja kubuat pendek. EH? Emang Karin ama Naru satu clan? Kok aku gak tau ya?#shock

Ino : Bakaruykun, itulah masalahnya, Author masih belum nyiapin nama buat si jabang bayinya Naruto-kun,

Sakura : Kagurra Amaya, ini sudah updet~

Ino : OrangeCassie, tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga akan tahu.

Iztha : Guest, sabar…kalau marah terus nanti cepet keriput kayak bang Itachi.#di Tsukuyomi

Sakura : Cuvia Ci Fujoci, haha, anjing tak bias mengatakan maaf. Fictnya udah updet nih,

Ino : Desroschan, Sasuke bakalan segera tau kok~

Iztha : Majiko, terima kasih. Kyuubi sengaja membuat Naruto menjadi hamil. Tuh, Sasu udah pulang. Sai? Ada kok #smile

Sakura : Volta, ini sudah lanjut

Ino : Terima kasih karena kalian sudah membaca dan merivew~~


	8. Chapter 8

We Met Again

Summary : Pertarungan antara Team Sasuke, Para Tetua, dan Danzo pun di mulai. Apakah yang terjadi? Akankah Sasuke yang menang atau para Tetua dan Danzo yang menang? RnR please~

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, ternyata yang mengkacaukan semua adalah tikus-tikus tua ya~" ujar Suigetsu sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan para Tetua songong

"Cih, kalian hanya seonggok bocah yang tidak berguna," ejek Tetua laki-laki

Suigetsu menggeram emosi, ia hampir saja melemparkan pedang super besarnya bila tidak ditahan oleh kekasih tercintanya. Juugo.

"Tenanglah, Sui. Kita tidak boleh gegaba," ujar Juugo kalem sambil tersenyum keren

"Cih, Homo, menjijikkan," kali ini Tetua yang wanita lah yang mengejek

Mereka hanya diam dan menciptakan suasana sunyi yang amat mencekam.

.

.

.

Di tempat Sasuke Vs Danzo

"Wah~ Sudah lama aku tak melihat seorang Uchiha, Bagaimana Kabarmu, Bocah?" Tanya Danzo dengan nada mengejek

"Hn," seperti biasanya, Sasuke tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan gak mutu dan gak penting

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera melemparkan tiga kunai. Dengan kecepatan kilat Danzo menghindar, tapi tidak sampai di situ. Sasuke dengan sigap sudah berada di belakang Danzo dan mengarahkan Kusanaginya tepat di leher Danzo.

"Hooh~ Kau ada kemajuan ya…tapi hanya SEDIKIT," ejek Danzo dan menekan kata terakhir agar Sasuke merasa 'panas'. Danzo terlalu bodoh bila Sasuke memakan perkataannya.

"Hn, Idiot," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menyeringai. Tapi, gumaman itu dapat di dengar Danzo, dan malah membuat si tua bangka itu 'panas'

.

.

.

Tampak Naruto, Ino, Sakura yang sedang berlari-lari ketempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke…Teme…" Naruto sejak tadi hanya menggumamkan nama itu bagaikan mantra agar tak terjadi apa-apa

Sakura dan Ino saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu mereka melihat perut Naruto. Tiba-tiba mata mereka membulat sempurna, Sakura menghentikan laju Naruto

"Naruto! Kau…" belum selesai Sakura mengucap, Naruto menepis tangan Sakura

"Jangan hentikan aku! Aku mau ketemu Sasuke!" bentak Naruto dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Ingat, ia sedang hamil.

"TUNGGU NARUTO! KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR…" ucapan Ino mengecil dengan perlahan

"Apakah…kau sedang hamil?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan namun sambil berbisik pelan

"EH? DARIMANA KALIAN TAHU?" jelas Naruto kaget

"Itu…emh…nada bicara dan tingkah lakumu sejak kemarin…" entah kenapa kedua wanita yang ahli medis ini menjadi gagap seperti Hinata dan Aziz Gagap.

"Ukh…sudahlah, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Ayo, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan calon suamiku~" tanpa sadar, Naruto telah membocorkan suatu hal sepele tetapi masalah besar dalam waktu yang bersamaan kepada duo fujoshi sinting ini.

Sesampainya Naruto di medan pertempuran Sasuke VS Danzo, tampak Sasuke dan Danzo bernafas ngos-ngosan. Perban yang biasanya menutupi sebagian tubuh Danzo kini telah terbuka. Ternyata lengan itu tertempel mata-mata Sharingan.

"Kau…Jadi, kau adalah orang yang mengambil mata clan Uchiha yang telah tewas di medan perang?" Tanya Sasuke menggunakan nada amarah yang kentara walau ekspresinya sangat minim

"Sasuke…" bisik Naruto khawatir

Karin hanya diam melihat adegan di depannya. Dia bosan sejak tadi, tapi apa boleh buat, ini rencananya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

BUAAGGHH!

Sasuke terpental dan punggungnya terbentur batu besar. Ia pun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"AKKHH!" rintih Sasuke kesakitan, Danzo sang tersangka hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Sedangkan Naruto menahan dirinya agar tidak ke sana, ia cukup tahu situasi.

.

.

.

"Geez, tak kusangka, mereka berdua cukup tangguh," ujar Suigetsu menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Sudah kubilang, jangan gegabah kan," kata Juugo khawatir

"Gomen, Gomen…Juugo, mari kita selesaikan ini semua dengan cepat."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin segera melihat pernikahan mereka berdua~" tanpa diberitahu pun, Juugo mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Suigetsu.

Para Tetua geram ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka tak dianggap. Lengah. Ya, mereka lengah, dengan itu Juugo dan Suigetsu segera melayangkan jurus-jurus dahsyat kepada para tetua sok itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sudah tampak dua mayat yang mati dengan menggenaskan akibat pasangan JuugoXSuigetsu.

JuuSui WIN!

.

.

.

ZRAASSSSHHH!

Suara tebasan dari Kusanadi Sasuke yang mengenai tubuh Danzo terdengar begitu merdu (bagi Author). Tak berhenti hanya disitu, Sasuke berlari menuju Danzo dan…

JLLEEEBB!

Ia menusuk tepat di Jantung milik Danzo. Tubuh Danzo pun ambruk seketika, Karin yang melihat itu merasa ketakutan entah kenapa. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, sebuah Kusanagi yang sudah diketahui milik Sasuke menancap tepat di kepalanya.  
"Kau pikir, kau dan si autis itu dapat menipuku? Aku tahu semua yang kau rencana kan, dasar wanita jalang." Ujar Sasuke sangat datar

Jangan harap bisa mengelabui seorang Uchiha, apalagi Uchiha yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang Karin dan Madara rencana kan, rencana untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan mengambil Biiju di tubuh Naruto-sayangnya-Sasukecapantatayam.

"'Suke," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginsterupsi keheningan yang ada di tempat itu

"Hueee…Sasukee~" Naruto berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau tidak tahu aku khawatir? Dasar Teme Idiot!" Naruto memulai aksi cerewetnya sambil menangis, Sasuke hanya dapat mengelus kepala Naruto dengan penus kasih sayang.

"Tadaima, Naruto, Tadaima," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum tulus

"Hiks…Hiks…Okaeri…"

-TBC-

Iztha : Maaf bila saya belum sempat membalas review. Terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya dan merivewnya. Bila kalian mau tahu, ini adalah fict pertamaku yang menggunakan unsure pertarungan. Aku memang tidak jago dalam membuat fict pertarungan. Jaa~


	9. Chapter 9

We Met Again

Summary : Sasuke sudah lembali dan sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Naruto dilemma, apakah ia harus memberitahu tentang kehamilannya atau tidak pada Sasuke. RnR please~

.

.

.

"Tidak mau! Sekali tidak mau tetap tidak mau!" terlihat Naruto yang memukul meja Hokage dengan tampang super duper kesal

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_, dia adalah _missing—_" ucapan Suzune dipotong oleh Naruto

"MANTAN _MISSING-NIN_! Apa kalian lupa, bila bukan karena _Teme_ dan teman-temannya mungkin Danzo dan Para Tetua menyebalkan itu akan membunuh kita dari belakang!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi, wajahnya sampai merah. Bukan karena malu tapi karena ia tengah emosi tingkat dewa

"Tapi, Naruto-_kun_, walau begitu ia pernah berkhianat. Paling tidak ia harus diberi hukuman serendah-rendahnya adalah di penjara untuk dua tahun." Jelas Suzune kepayahan menangani Naruto

Juugo, Suigetsu, Sakura, dan Sai yang ada di sana hanya diam menyaksikan pembelaan Naruto. Suigetsu dan Juugo tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto sampai segitunya membela mereka.

'Mungkin karena ada Sasuke,' batin Suigetsu menyimpulkan seenaknya sendiri

"Coba kalian pikir, bagaimana rasanya berada di penjara, padahal kalian tidak salah! Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan Sasuke yang sebenar—" kali ini Tsunade lah yang memotong ucapan Naruto dengan cara memukul tembok di samping kanannya

'HIIII! DIA MARAH!' batin Suzune dan Sakura ketakutan

Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak gentar dan tetap memandang penuh emosi.

"Bocah, aku sudah memutuskan hukuman untuk si Uchiha brengsek itu. Tentunya hukuman ini lebih pantas daripada harus di penjara," ujar Tsunade sambil menyeringai

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tidak ada yang tahu bagaiman cara Naruto merubah _mood_nya dengan kecepatan kilat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berparas tampan ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Disampingnya telah setia Naruto, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

Sejak tadi mereka hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan hingga…

"Uzumaki, boleh aku bertanya?" Juugo memulai percakapan

"Ya, Tanya saja," jawab Naruto enteng sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat

"Kenapa tadi kau ngotot membela kami?" Tanya Juugo lagi

"Apa karena Sasuke?" Suigetsu menambahkan

"Hahaha, Aku hanya berterima kasih,"

"Berterima…kasih?" Tanya Juugo dan Suigetsu bebarengan

"Ya, karena kalian sudah menjadi teman Sasuke. Karena kalian mau menemaninya dalam perjalanan dan membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Juugo maupun Suigetsu

"E…eh?" Suigetsu yang diberi senyum malaikat itu langsung salting, sedangkan Juugo hanya balas tersenyum senang.

'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sasuke mencintaimu, Naruto,' batin Juugo berkata

SREET!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan putih dan lumayan kekar melingkar di leher Naruto.

"Jangan beri senyummu itu ke orang lain, selain aku, _Dobe_." Pemilik tangan itu menempelkan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"Teme! Kau sudah sadar?!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat dan penuh cinta.

Suigetsu hanya cengo melihat kemesraan kedua orang dihadapannya sekarang, Naruto melepas pelukannya ketika ingat sesuatu yang harus ia katakana pada Sasuke.

"Teme, kata Tsunade-_Baachan_, kau tidak akan dihukum penjara…tapi…" ucapan Naruto berhenti, ia bimbang apakah harus mengatakannya sekarang atau nanti saja

"Tapi, kita bertiga akan di awasi Anbu 24 jam." Sambung Juugo dengan enteng

"_Geez_, Juugo, kenapa kau bias seentang itu berbicara?!" Tanya Suigetsu sedikit sebal

"Lebih baik begitukan, daripada harus di pennjara. Yak an, Sasuke?" kata Juugo menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu

"Hn," wajah Sasuke datar-datar saja seperti biasa.

'SIAAALLL! DI AWASI ANBU 24 JAM?! LEBIH BAIK AKU DI PENJARA SAJA. KAN KALAU DI PENJARA DOBE BAKAL NGUNJUNGI AKU, LALU KU _RAPEEE_!' batin Sasuke dengan AMAT SANGAT KESAL TINGKAT Jashin.

Mereka berempat pun asyik mengobrol. Ah, lebih tepatnya hanya tiga orang, Sasuke masih kesal dengan hukuman yang akan ia jalani.

"_Teme_, kau tampak kesal sekali. Aku tahu, di awasi itu tidak enak seperti di kekang. Tapi, kumohon bersabarlah, ya?" pinta Naruto dengan _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu_

"Hn, terserah. Juugo, antar aku ke kamar mandi dan ambilkan tisu!" perintah Sasuke. Juugo yang mengerti apa maksud Sasuke menuruti perintah Sasuke

Ketika Juugo dan Sasuke sudah masuk Kamar mandi dengan membawa tisu, para uke hanya dapat memiringkan kepala mereka.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto dan Suigetsu bersamaan dengan tampang _innocent_

Sedangkan Sasuke yang di kamar mandi sedang mimisan tingkat akut melihat tampang imut Naruto

"Juugo, ingatkan aku untuk me-rape Naruto hingga ia tidak dapat berdiri, ketika hukuman kita berakhir!"

"Huuft, baiklah," Juugo menjawab sambil menghela nafas

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, tampak empat orang. Tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan. Mereka tampak menyeringai bersama-sama,

"Jangan senang dulu, Konoha~" salah satu dari keempat itu berkata dengan nada yang amat mengerikan. Pertanda akan ada bahaya lagi di Konoha.

Semoga saja pahlawan-pahlawan kita dapat menangani pengacau-pengacau ini.

**-TBC-**

**Juugo : Moshi-moshi, minna-san. Ayo, kita balas review!**

**Iztha : Aniki a.k.a Dien Ryoukei, emang sengaja kupendekin, Aniki. Ini udah lanjut~**

**Suigetsu : Desroschan, baru tahu ya kalau pendek? Author kan emang males,#dilindes truk**

**Juugo : Seirionye48, Sasuke gak bakal mati. Dia kan kuat, mungkin dia bakal kehabisan darah kalau di goda oleh Naruto dengan pose sexy.**

**Iztha : Nia Yuuki, Ini udah updet, maaf kalau pendek lagi~**

**Suigetsu : Astia Aoi, anda sepertinya bahagia bila Karin mati,#sweatdrop**

**Iztha : Rin Miharu-Uzu, ini sudah lanjut,**

**Suigetsu : Guest, silahkan bunuh Author bila anda kesal~**

**Iztha : Sui! Kau jahat sekaalii! Tia Hanasaki, istri? Naruto itu suami imut, bukan istri.**

**Juugo : Lindasisilian, perasaan fict ini updet kilat. Hanya saja, fictnya selalu pendek.**

**Suigetsu : Namikaze, ini sudah updet. Kagurra Amaya, Ingin panjang? Silahkan demo ke rumah author. Jangan lupa bawa makanan.#ngaco**

**Iztha : Sora Asagi, ini sudah dilanjutkan,#nutup telinga**

**Juugo : Ryuuke, terima kasih sudah merivew~**

**Suigetsu : Valenross, ini sudah updeeett~**

**Iztha : Yukiko no Narita-chan, maaf kehabisan obat ya?#BUAAGH**

**Suigetsu : Kim Jhey Joon, yang nikah sapa, yang repot sapa…=.=**

**Juugo : Yoga Fujoshi, Terima kasih. Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, sebentar lagi(mungkin).**

**Iztha : OrangeCassie, tidak secepat itu,khukhukhu. Uzumaki Wulan, sabar, sabar Orang sabar jidatnya lebar.#dihajar Sakura**

**Juugo : Choi Hye Ant6855, Ini sudah updet#smile**

**Suigetsu : , anoo…mananya yang mengharukan ya?#bingung**

**Iztha : Makasih yang udah nge-riveww~~#menghilang**


	10. Chapter 10

We Met Again

Summary : Hukuman Sasuke dan teamnya di mulai. Akankah Sasuke dapat bertahan untuk tidak nge-rape Naruto? RnR please~

.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu dan Juugo sedang berada di halaman belakang kediaman Sasuke yang lama. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dan mengingat kenangan indah maupun buruk yang pernah terjadi di tempatnya ini, Juugo yang sedang berbicara dengan hewan-hewan sudah bukan pemandangan tabu lagi, Suigetsu bermain di kolam kecil yang ada di sana, sedangkan Naruto ia sedang mengamati bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang itu. Tiba-tiba, muncullah seseorang di atas atap genteng rumah Sasuke.

"_Ohayou, minna_~" ujar lelaki paruh baya berambut putih dan selalu memakai masker kemana-mana

"Ah! Kakashi-_sensei_! Kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut akan kedatangan Kakashi di kediaman Uchiha

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, setelah itu ia melanjutkan membaca buku favoritnya.

"Siapa lagi yang akan mengawasi, Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah amat sangat datar, sedatar tembok

"Ahaha, kau memang cerdas ya. Yang mengawasi kalian bertiga adalah aku, Yamato, dan Shikamaru," jawab Kakashi dengan tenang seperti biasanya

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Yamato dan Shikamaru. Yamato dating dengan membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan, sedang kan Shikamaru membawa sebuah kotak kecil dan berwarna merah darah.

"Hai, _minna_. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Aku membawakan buah-buahan untuk kalian," sapa Yamato sopan sambil tersenyum

"Hai," sapa Shikamaru singkat, padat dan kurang jelas

Shikamaru perlahan mendekati Naruto yang melanjutkan mengamati bunga liar. Naruto menoleh ketika Shikamaru sudah ada di sampingnya, penasaran akan kotak yang di bawa Shikamaru akhirnya Naruto bertanya

"Apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu?"

"Obat untuk dirimu dan janinmu," bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga kiri Naruto. Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget dengan wajah merah. Bukan, dia bukannya malu dengan perlakuan Shikamaru. Tetapi dia heran, bagaimana Shikamaru tau kalau ia sedang hamil?!

"What the?! Dari mana kau tau, Deer?!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah merah. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai, dan segera memberi kotak kecil tersebut ke Naruto

"Kata Hokage-sama, kau harus rutin, Naru…-_chan_," goda Shikamaru sambil terkekeh geli

"HELL! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, RUSA MALAS!" bentak Naruto penuh emosi. Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu langsung terbakar rasa cemburu yang berlebihan.

GREEBB!

"Dia milikku! Berani kau merebutnya, akan kupastikan kepalamu ada di dinding kamarku!" ancam Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto erat, sedangkan yang di peluk hanya dapat menunduk malu.

"Uchiha, kau terlalu berlebihan," ujar Shikamaru geli karena melihat Sasuke yang sangat pencemburu itu.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Sasuke memegang perut Naruto yang sedikit buncit. Naruto ketika itu juga langsung membeku, ia takut bila ia ketahuan hamil. Ia takut Sasuke akan membencinya.

"Dobe, kurangi makan ramen," tiba-tiba Sasuke berujar

"Eh?"

"Perutmu jadi buncit, Dobe."

Ternyata, Sasuke mengira Naruto kebanyakan makan. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh pada tubuh Naruto.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?' Tanya batin Sasuke penasaran.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita kali ini?" Tanya lelaki berkacamata

"Kita menyamar menjadi seseorang, lalu pergi ke Konoha. Kita bilang saja kalau kita pengelana." Ujar seorang lelaki dengan kulit berwarna hitam dan putih. Lelaki aneh, namun manis – menurut Madara – namanya adalah Zetsu. Kali ini yang berbicara adalah sisi hitamnya.

"Walau berbohong itu tidak baik. Kita harus menggunakan cara itu," sambung Zetsu putih

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kita menyusup?" Tanya satu-satunya wanita di anggota ini

"Ne, tentu saja menghancurkan mereka dari dalam, Karin-_chan_~" jawab Tobi atau lebih tepatnya Madara

-TBC-

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila chapter ini amat sangat pendek. Setelah updet ini fict, mungkin saya akan hiatus beberapa minggu karena ada masalah. Sumimasen, minna-san.


	11. Chapter 11

We Met Again

Summary : Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu, Juugo dan Sasuke ketika mereka dijaga ANBU? Dapatkah mereka ber-lemonan ria? RnR please~

A/N : Chapter ini full lemon. Saya sebagai author benar-benar membutuhkan tambahan darah karena membuat fict ini.*tepar*

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, langit biru yang tenang dihiasi oleh awan putih yang tampak empuk, suara cicitan para burung yang merdu, dan semilir angin yang menenangkan. Ah, sungguh pagi yang tenang.

Ya, pagi yang tenang bagi Naruto kita, tetapi tidak bagi sang pangeran es di sebelah Naruto. Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tau kenapa sang pangeran es – Uchiha Sasuke – tampak murung.

Yap! Apalagi kalau bukan tentang hukumannya yang –menurutnya – amat sangat berat.

"Haah…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat

"_Daijobu, Teme_?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Hn, ya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto lembut dan membuat Naruto berwajah amat merah

Kakashi, Yamato, dan Shikamaru telah ditugaskan menjadi penjaga untuk para _missing-nin_ atau lebih tepatnya MANTAN _Missing-nin_.

Kakashi Hatake, bertugas menjaga Sasuke. Menurut Hokage, Kakashi lah yang dapat menghentikan Sasuke bila ia melakukan kejahatan.

'Kenapa Hokage _sexy_ itu berpikiran aku yang dapat menghentikannya?' batin Kakashi lelah, pandangan Kakashi sekarang kembali lagi pada sang objek dan pacar sang objek tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ne, _Teme_,"

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, kalau kita punya anak bagaimana?"

"Hn, menyenangkan. Mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Emh, _nandemonai_. Apa kau ingin memiliki anak?"

"Ya, asal anak itu adalah anak yang kau lahirkan, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai

Entah kesambet jin dari mana, tiba-tiba _background_ di belakang Naruto menjadi bunga-bunga dan serba merah muda. Sasuke terheran-heran mengapa Naruto tampak sebahagia itu. Padahal dia hanya asal berbicara, mungkin Naruto memang ingin memiliki anak.

'Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya setelah menikah kami akan mengadopsi anak,' batin Sasuke

'Hei, tapi bila bisa aku memang ingin anak yang di lahirkan Naruto sendiri, kira-kira Kyuubi bisa gak ya buat Naruto hamil?' tambah Sasuke dalam hati tentunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan rajin makan-makanan bergizi dan obat untuk orang hamil!" ujar Naruto bersemangat dengan tiba-tiba

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Sasuke benar-benar bingung sekarang. Oh, Uchiha, ayo gunakan otakmu, tampan.

"Aku…aku…setelah kita bercinta, aku hamil." Jawab Naruto dengan malu-malu seperti wanita yang di ajak nikah oleh sang kekasih

"WHAT THE HELL?!" runtuh sudah wajah _stoic_ milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" kakashi yang melihat adegan **"Runtuhnya wajah dingin Uchiha Sasuke" **tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air matanya (Author juga ikutan ngakak)

.

.

.

Kita berpindah pada Juugo dan Suigetsu yang dijaga oleh Shikamaru dan Yamato.

"Juugo~ Apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Suigetsu yang tiduran di paha Juugo

"Hm? Tidak terlalu. Memang kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah! Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh!" ujar Suigetsu tak jelas sambil manyun. Bukannya menjawab, Juugo malah menyeringai senang dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada teling Suigetsu

"Bukannya aku gak mau, tapi…ada yang melihat loh~"

"Ahh~ menyebalkan!" Suigetsu pun makin memajukan bibirnya. Yamato yang tidak peka bertanya pada Shikamaru. Namun Shikamaru malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama dia ke dapur.

"Kalian jangan terlalu lama," setelah mengucapkan hal itu Shikamaru mengajak Yamato pergi.

Suigetsu menatap tak percaya. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya dengan mesra dan sebuah bibir tengah menciumi daerah tengkuknya.

"Ahh~ Juugo~" sebuah desahan keluar dari bibir ranum Suigetsu, Juugo membalikkan badan Suigetsu agar mereka dapat berhadapan. Lelaki berambut oren itu mulai mencium bibir ranum di depannya dengan lembut, namun perlahan-lahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas. Suigetsu yang tidak tahan akan sensasi dari Juugo terus mendesah-desah memanggil nama Juugo.

"Ahh~ Juugo~ more~" Juugo yang mendengar permintaan ukenya langsung menidurkan tubuh Suigetsu dan melucuti pakaian mereka satu persatu.

"Bisa bantu aku, Sui-koi?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dan mengarahkan 'milik'nya di depan wajah Suigetsu. Suigetsu segera melahap 'milik' Juugo dengan semangat. Mengulum, menjilat, dan menggigit pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Juugo telah mengeluarkan spermanya yang membasahi wajah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menelan semua sperma Juugo yang ada didalam bibir manisnya, sedangkan yang berceceran di wajahnya ia biarkan. Juugo yang sudah tidak tahan segera membalikkan tubuh Suigetsu dan memasukkan 'milik'nya –yang sudah basah oleh saliva Suigetsu—dalam sekali hentakan.

"ARRRRGGHHH!" Suigetsu berteriak kesakitan namun rasa nikmat langsung mendatanginya karena ujung kejantanan Juugo tepat mengenai sweetspotnya. Tidak sampai situ saja, Juugo terus menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa menunggu Suigetsu. Karena hal itu, Suigetsu terus mendesah nikmat tanpa henti. Meminta sang seme untuk lebih dalam. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya mengeluarkan 'cairan cinta'. Juugo mengeluarkannya di dalam Suigetsu sedangkan Suigetsu mengeluarkannya hingga lantai ruangan itu kotor akan sperma.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, kini tengah dilanda shock. Bagaimana tidak shock kalau Uke yang paling dicintainya tengah hamil 5 bulan. Gila! Ternyata tindakannya saat itu berefek seperti ini. Tapi, walau begitu, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tengah merasa bahagia.

"Ne, Teme~" tiba-tiba suara manja Naruto terdengar di telinganya, ia pun menoleh

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto

"Aku…emh…ingin…" Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya sambil berbisik pada Sasuke. Otomatis membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kau yakin? Tapi kau hamil kan!"

"Ung…gak apa kok, asal pelan. Ayolah~" pinta Naruto dengan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat meng-iyakan sambil menghela nafas.

Sasuke yang sebenernya asli sangat amat pingin merape Naruto, langsung memandang Kakashi tajam dengan mata _Sharingan_-nya.

"Yare...yare, baiklah aku pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang." Kakashi yang sayang nyawa langsung pergi ke rumah Iruka. Sepertinya ia melalaikan tugasnya. Baginya menjaga seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah tugas paling melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, Kakashi sudah sadar kalau Sasuke sejak tadi menahan nafsunya karena ada dia. Baiklah, mari kita kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah ada di atas futon sambil berposisi 69.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka resleting celana Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah memainkan 'milik' Naruto sambil menyeringai senang. Sasuke sangat senang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru. Naruto mulai menjilat dan mengulum 'milik' Sasuke yang besar. Tangan _tan _ Naruto tak diam, ia memainkan twins ball milik Sasuke

"Kkh..." Sasuke menggeram nikmat, ia pun menjilati anus Naruto. Tangan-tangan miliknya memainkan 'milik' Naruto

"Ahh~ 'suke~" desah Naruto yang masih mengulum 'milik' Sasuke. Desahan itu menjadi getaran dan membuat Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus perut Naruto yang membesar.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana rupa anak kita nanti," ujar Sasuke masih mengelus perut Naruto

"Ahh~ Sasuke~ nggh~," Naruto melenguh nikmat ketika Sasuke memasukkan satu jari tengah miliknya pada anus Naruto. Sasuke memaju mundurkan jarinya lalu menambah dua jari sekaligus. Naruto mendesah keras ketika jari-jari Sasuke mengenai sweetspotnya.

"Unggh~ 'Sukeee~ disitu~" desah Naruto semakin menjadi, Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya segera memasukkan 'milik'nya kedalam anus sempit Naruto. Ia tahan nafsunya agar tidak menyakiti sang Uke yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"ssh..." akhirnya 'milik' Sasuke tertanam penuh di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto terbiasa dengan 'milik'nya.

"Sa...suke, ber..ahh...gerak." suruh Naruto sedikit mendesah. Sasuke langsung saja menggerakkan pinggulnya, perlahan lalu cepat. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia merasa Naruto akan klimaks, ia mengeluarkan 'milik'nya hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya lalu langsung dihantamkannya ke dalam anus Naruto yang sudah basah.

"Gyaaaahhhhh~~ Sasukeeeeh~" dengan hentakan itu Sasuke mengenai sweetspot Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto klimaks. Dinding rektum Naruto menjepit erat 'milik' Sasuke dan menyebabkan Sasuke mengeluarkan sperma di dalam Naruto saat itu juga.

"Haah...haah...Aishiteru, Teme~" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Naruto pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Aishiteru mo, Naru-koi," Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto. Ditariknya selimut di dekatnya dan menutupi tubuh Naruto dan tubuhnya.

-TBC-

Iztha : Gyaaa! Gak kuat! *ngelap mimisan*

Saku : hahaha, mina-san, maaf author baru updet. Dia SOK sibuk sih~

Ino : mari kita balas review~ untuk Ryukey terima kasih tetap menungu. Ini sudah updet~

Saku : Selanjutnya untuk Narita Menari-nari, haha, kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya~*nari-nari*

Iztha : Valenross, terima kasih dukungannya, maaf hiatus lama. Ini sudah updet.

Ino : untuk Tia Hanasaki, wah, sepertinya author telah hiatus satu bulan deh untuk fict ini..

Iztha : mau gimana lagi, banyak masalah sih. Tapi di chapter ini full lemon kan. Itu sebagai permintaan maaf ku. Untuk Jamcomaria, ini sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih.

Saku : Lalu balasan untuk Desroschan, entah ini bisa dikategorikan panjang atau tidak. Tapi author membuatnya dengan penuh perjuangan hingga mimisan!(?)

Iztha : Kyaaa! Sakura-chan buka aib! *pundung* Balasan review dari Rin Miharu-Uzu, sudah updet~

Ino : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih karena telah mengomeli author agar cepat updet.

Saku : Untuk Kim Jhey Joon, tidak apa, yang penting kau sudah review. Itu sudah cukup.

Iztha : OrangeCassie, ini sudah updet. Terima kasih untuk reader yang telah merivew maupun silent reader. Tanpa kalian fict ini tak bisa berlanjut~


	12. Chapter 12

We Met Again

Summary : Naruto hamil. Kemunculan seorang Karin mengejutkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Karin? RnR please~

A/N : Hai~ Iztha kembali dari hiatus~ maaf lama hiatus. Aku punya beberapa alas an. Pertama MS. Word ku rusak, kedua aku lagi UAS. Dan yang ketiga aku sibuk banget ama tugas-tugas yang menumpuk (ada yang mau bantuin?). Sekian dulu ngobrolnya. Let's Read~

.

.

.

Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo menetap di Konoha. Mereka melewati hari-hari mereka dengan sedikit melelahkan. Bukan, bukan peraturan Tsunade yang dibuat untuk mereka. Bukan juga karena Naruto. Malahan Naruto membantu mereka untuk membuatkan makanan. Ini bersangkutan dengan para Tetua yang tidak jerah untuk membuat mereka pergi.

Para Tetua terus saja mengomel bahwa suatu saat mereka—Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo—akan kembali menjadi pengkhianat. Tapi, walau begitu Sasuke tetap tenang saja. Toh, alas an dia kembali karena Naruto, bukan untuk para Tetua cerewet itu. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau menyerah hanya karena orang-orang yang sudah bau tanah seperti para tetua itu.

"Kkh…ahh…Teme…janganhh…melamunhh.." sebuah suara sexy masuk ke gendang telinganya. Suara yang mampu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap bola mata yang lebih indah daripada langit—dan ia tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Maaf…" Sasuke mulai bergerak mengikuti irama sang uke di atasnya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi menganggur kini digerakkan untuk merapikan rambut Naruto yang menutupi wajah sang pecinta ramen itu.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyik-nya mereka bercinta, terdengar sebuah rengekan nyaring dari sebelah kasur mereka. Dengan segera Naruto menghentikan aktifitas dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia mendatangi sebua kasur—yang diketahui adalah kasur bayi—. Senyuman tulus mulai merekah di wajah manisnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum dan membatin

'Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikanku keluarga kecil yang hangat.'

Naruto tampak menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki dengan Rambut berantakan berwarna hitam gelap, berbola mata safire seperti Naruto, dan berkulit putih Porselen. Ya, bayi itu adalah bayi Sasuke dan Naruto. Chiharu Uchiha, itu nama yan diberikan dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Wah, Chiharu kok bangun?" Tanya Naruto lembut sambil mengelus kepala anaknya

"Oeek…Oeekk…" Chiharu tetap saja menangis. Naruto yang terheran segera memeriksa seluruh tubuh Chiharu, dan sesaat kemudian senyum terkembang lagi di wajah Naruto. Ia segera menitipkan Chiharu pada Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri menuju lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ngompol ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menimang Chiharu

"Iya, kupikir kenapa dia nangis. Ternyata ngompol…"ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang ada di dalam hutan, tampak seorang wanita tengah mengasah kunai-nya.

"Akan kubunuh…Akan kubunuh…" rapalnya bagaikan mantra yang dapat merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia. Seringai mengerikan terpampang jelas diwajah putihnya.

'Aku tidak peduli walau kita satu _clan_…aku tidak peduli. Karena kau telah merebut sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku…' batinnya

"Merebut seorang…Sasuke Uchiha dariku." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang mengerikan

Wanita itu berjalan dengan perlahan. Amat sangat perlahan, bagaikan keong racu—STOP!. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan, menuju ke desa Konoha, setelah ia sampai di luar hutan, dapat kita ketahui bahwa wanita itu adalah…Karin. Ya, Karin, ia memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Naruto karena –menurutnya—Naruto telah merebut Sasuke dari sisinya.

Penampilan Karin sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu, bedanya, ia memakai tudung yang menutupi rambut dan wajahnya. Jadi, dengan mudah ia memasukin desa Konoha tanpa dicurigai.

Ia mencoba berpikir, apa dulu yang harus dilakukannya…ia berpikir sambil berjalan. Penginapan. Ya, ia harus mencari penginapan dulu untuk mengatur rencananya.

Percaya atau tidak, dia kemari tanpa memberitahu Madara. Ia kesini dengan kehendaknya sendiri.

Ketika ia tengah mencari sebuah penginapan. Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang ia rindukan. Dengan secepat ia tolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan betapa menyesalnya ia menoleh saat itu.

"Ne, Teme, kita mampir ke supermarket ya. Persediaan susu Chiharu udah mau habis," di samping sang pujaan hatinya tampak seorang lelaki yang paling ia benci. Naruto Uzumaki.

Tunggu, tadi si brengsek itu bilang apa? Persediaan susu? Chiharu? Siapa Chiharu? Begitu benyak pertanyaan di otak Karin.

.

.

.

Sasuke, lelaki ini sejak awal sudah tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasi dirnya dan Naruto yang tengah berkeliling desa bersama Chiharu—anaknya, buah dagingnya—. Tapi pertanyaannyaadalah, mengapa ada orang yang mengawasi mereka? Bukankah di Konoha ia tidak punya—ralat lebih tepatnya belum—punya musuh? Ia melirik kesamping. Gotcha! Tampaknya _stalker_-nya adalah seorang wanita yang bukan dari desa Konoha. Tampak dari penampilannya. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa kenal orang itu ya?

"Ne, Teme, kita mampir ke supermarket ya. Persediaan susu Chiharu udah mau habis," suara Naruto menyadarkannya, ia lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang menggendong Chiharu.

"Terserah kau saja, Dobe," ujar Sasuke kalem sambil mengusap kepala Naruto lembut. Sasuke tahu, sejak ia kembali ke desa dan bersama Naruto, ia mulai _Out Of Character_. Sangat malah. Ia yang dulunya tidak pernah tersenyum bahkan kepada team-nya sendiri, kini sering tersenyum tulus ketika bersama Naruto. Ia yang dulunya irit bicara, kini banyak bicara bila ada di samping Naruto. Naruto memang seorang uke yang dapat mengalihkan dunianya.

Mereka mulai melanjutkan mengelilingi desa untuk mengajak Chiharu jalan-jalan. Ia merasa, wanita yang tadi mengawasi, mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Dobe, setelah membeli kebutuhan Chiharu, kita pulang saja."

"Heeeh?! Kenapa gitu?!" rengek Naruto kecewa  
'Ck, andai ini tidak di depan umum, kau sudah kumakan, Dobe! Kawaii!' batin Sasuke gila  
"Ada yang mengawasi kita.." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Otomatis wajah _tan _manis itu memerah seperti tomat matang. Naruto dengan gelagapan hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat pujaan hatinya.

"'Suke, persiapan acara pernikahan kita sudah hamper selesai," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah ceria  
"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak sabar menunggu 3 minggu lagi. Rasanya ingin kupercepat saja."

"Kau ini! Dasar…"  
Sasuke dan Naruto pun memutuskan segera ke supermarket lalu segera pulang.

TBC

Iztha : Yo, I'm back. Maaf kalau chap 12 pendek. Lagi gak puny aide nih…Lagi pula aku juga masih UAS, jadi…

Juugo : Alasan!

Sui : Kenapa kami disini gak muncul? #mewek

Iztha : Gomen, chap depan kalian muncul kok. Bales Review yuk~ HarukaSya-Chan, ini udah updet. Maaf pendek.

Juugo : Rin Miharu-Uzu, bayangin Menma versi bayi, Cuma rambutnya kayak Naru. GerhardGemi, Andai kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi boss kami yang satu itu #sweatdrop

Sui : Yosh! Giliranku yang membalas~ Untuk Earl Louisia vi Duivel, nama yang cukup susah. Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz saya tau, bahkan aku yang meranin aja sebel, gegara adeganku ama si Juugo dipotong!#nyekik Author

Iztha : GYAAA! Sesak! Buat Ca kun, ini udah updet, maaf lama nunggu. Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel, noh udah updet.

Sui : Daevict024, ini udah updet~ Kinana, Udah lanjut~ Tia Hanasaki, Silahkan bunuh author. Tapi jangan marah kalau fict-nya gak lanjut gegara author mati.#sigh

Juugo : Kim Jhey Joon bukannya Kakashi-san memang begitu ya? Mungkin Shikamaru-san ingin menemui orang bernama Kiba…entahlah. Ryukey, Bisa dibuka kok, mungkin ada kesalahan teknis

Iztha : Narita menari-nari, ini udah updet. Gemmei-camie, udah lanjut. Valenross, ckck. Makasih~ Dan maaf kalau banyak typo bersebaran..alur kecepetan dan ke OOC-an Chara


	13. Chapter 13

We Met Again

Summary : Kali ini, Karin benar-benar memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Zetsu juga ikutan Nampak? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah akan ada perang lagi? RnR PLEASE~

.

.

.

Pagi ini, hujan terus saja mengguyur Konoha sejak kemarin malam. Aneh sekali, biasanya hujan hanya akan turun sebentar. Paling lama Cuma sehari saja.

"Hujannya tidak reda-reda. Padahal aku ingin mengaja Chiharu jalan-jalan. Kuso," omel Naruto sebal entah pada siapa. Kini, Naruto hanya memakai kaos v-neck lengan panjang berwarna oranye—warna favoritnya—dan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Ia sedang menggendong Chiharu yang juga tampak kesal karena tidak jadi jalan-jalan bersama _kaasan_-nya yang manis itu.

**GREB!**

Sepasang tangan putih porselen melingkar di perut Naruto.

"Kenapa ngomel-ngomel sendiri, hn?" Tanya suara _Baritone_ di belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan menatap sang empu suara. Jangan lupakan bibir Naruto yang kini sedang manyun.

"Hujannya gak berhenti-berhenti, Teme. Aku ingin mengajak Chiharu jalan-jalan," jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang—SO CUTE!

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, iamelihat keluar jendela. Ya, benar yang dikatakan Naruto. Hujan tidak berhenti, malahan makin deras.

'Mengapa aku memiliki firasat buruk begini?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya

'Semoga Naruto dan Chiharu tidak kenapa-kenapa,' do'a Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Naruto heran dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini. Bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah bersifat manja seperti ini, namun…kali ini berbeda. Terasa seperti…terlalu _possessiv_.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar penginapan yang ada di desa Konoha, tampak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, berbola mata merah pula, dan berkacamata. Ya, Karin. Si Fanatik Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kenapa kau memilih dia ketimbang aku? Kenapa?" desis Karin. Ia tak habis piker, mengapa Sasuke—yang notabene keren, genius, dan kuat—malah memilih si wadah Kyuubi itu. Kenapa tidak dirinya saja. Dia cantik, dapat mengobati Sasuke bila terluka, dan dapat melahirkan anak.

"Ha—ah…" Karin menghela nafas berat. Anak ya, membicarakan soal anak Karin jadi ingat ketika ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya ya? Tapi…"

"Kalau kau tidak yakin akan keputusanmu sendiri, kau akan menyesal dikemudian hari, Karin." Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Karin. Karin mengenal suara ini. Suara orang yang telah mengajaknya bergabung untuk menghancurkan apa yang ingin ia hancurkan. Dengan perlahan Karin menoleh ke sang empu suara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya wanita ini dengan nada dingin

"He—eh, aku kesini karena disuruh oleh si tua Madara. Aku disuruh melihat keadaan Konoha, Karin-chan~" jawab orang itu dengan nada main-main

"Tch, kau seperti peliharaan si tua itu, Zetzu-kun," ejek Karin dengan senyum merendahkan

Zetzu tidak menjawab, ia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Konoha yang diguyur hujan.

'Sebentar lagi…desa ini tak akan lagi diguyur hujan, namun akan diguyur kesengsaraan,' batin Zetzu. Tapi ia tak habis piker, mengapa Madara ingin menghancurkan desa yang tenang dan damai ini. Padahal menurutnya, desa ini lumayan…nyaman dan hangat.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh bocah Kyuubi itu?" Tanya Zetzu kalem

"Karena dia telah merebut Sasuke-ku!"

"Lalu, bila kau sudah membunuhnya, apa kau yakin Uchiha Sasuke mau denganmu? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan semakin membencim karena telah membunuh uke-nya yang **tersayang**?" Tanya Zatzu panjang lebar dan menekan kata "Tersayang"

Karin terdiam. Ia tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia harus membunuh Naruto agar Sasuke tidak bersama dengan lelaki pirang tersebut. Sekarang ia mulai bimbang kembali. Sial, ini semua gara-gara Zetzu. Batinnya sebal.

"Pikirkan kembali apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jangan gegabah," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Zetzu langsung menghilang bersama bayangannya.

"Ha—ah…semua ini membuatku pusing," gumam Karin sambil menghela nafas

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, pagi berganti menjadi malam. Namun hujan tak reda-reda. Cuaca yang aneh ini sekarang membuat Naruto merasa khawatir. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Teme,"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa perasaanku gak enak ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya—yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal—. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto, lalu menghela nafas. Diacaknya rambut pirang Naruto.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang memiliki firasat buruk. Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo juga berpikiran sama seperti Naruto.

"Mhahmhah.." suara milik Chiharu mengembalikan mereka pada dunia nyata. Jangan heran, Chiharu itu bukan anak biasa. Dia lahir dari wadah Kyuubi. Jadi tidak heran bila dia berkembang pesat. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chiharu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke, kau bilang, kemarin kalian bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau kenal? Siapa itu?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Lebih tepatnya, hanya merasa kenal. Aku merasakan dari chakra orang tersebut."

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu…" Juugo member jeda pada kalimatnya. "Bahwa Karin masih hidup?"

"Eh? Wanita itu masih hidup?!" Tanya Naruto kaget. Juugo dan Suigetsu mengangguk.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami menyelidikinya. Kami cukup penasaran karena mayat Karin tidak ditemukan setelah pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan Danzo. Setelah penyelidikan itu, kami mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari seseorang yang kami temui di desa kabut. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa Karin masih hidup, dan ia ingin…membunuhmu Naruto," jelas Suigetsu panjang lebar dengan wajah yang amat serius. Kontan mata _saffire_ Naruto membesar. Sasuke yang biasanya tenang, mulai menggertakkan gigi-gigi putih dan rapinya. Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat.

"Kubunuh…" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas

"Eh?" orang-orang yang ada disitu—kecuali Sasuke dan Chiharu—menatap Sasuke heran. Apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke sebenarnya. Batin mereka bebarengan

"Akan kubunuh Karin, mayatnya akan kuberikan ke Manda. Akan kubunuh wanita jalang itu dengan tanganku sendiri," kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang sangat menakutkan

**GLEK!**

'Menakutkan! Iblis Sasuke kembali,' batin Naruto dan Suigetsu bebarengan

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke. Bila tidak, kau tidak akan bias berhasil," kata Juugo sweatdrop

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Karin muncul di depan Sasuke, Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Chiharu. Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto.

'Lelaki jalang ini akan kubunuh,' batin Karin mengerikan. "Sasuke-kun! Kumohon, kembalilah bersamaku!" pinta Karin memelas

"Hn, Suigetsu, Juugo, bawa Naruto dan Chiharu ke tempat yang aman. Karin, mari kita bertarung di hutan." Ujar Sasuke kalem dan langsung menghilang

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin pun ikut menghilang.

Di tempat lain—tepatnya di tempat persembunyian yang ditempati Naruto, Chiharu, Juugo, dan Suigetsu saat ini—. Naruto tampak khawatir akan keadaan suaminya tercinta, ia mondar-mandir kesana-kemari mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Tenanglah, Naru. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," ujar Juugo mencoba menenangkan Naruto

"Iya, dia tidak lemah. Kau tahu sendirikan," tambah Suigetsu sambil mengelus punggung Naruto pelan

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dilihatnya wajah Chiharu yang tertidur, tampak tidak nyenyak. Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang mengelus kepala Chiharu lembut.

'Sasuke, kumohon…kembalilah dengan selamat,' batin Naruto sengsara

Kini, Sasuke dan Karin berada di tengah hutan yang lebat dan gelap. Mereka saling berhadapan. Ditangan Sasuke ada pedang Kusanagi kesayangannya, sedangkan Karin, ia hanya memegang sebuah kunai. Jangan lupa bahwa Karin adalah seorang ninja medis, jadi ia hanya membawa beberapa kunai.

Sasuke dengan kecepatan luar biasa menyerang Karin. Karin pun tak kalah cepat ia menghindar, ya, hanya itulah yang bias ia lakukan kini. Menghindar, menghindar dan terus menghindar.

"Jangan menghindar, lawan aku." Bentak Sasuke marah, Karin tahu, bila Sasuke sudah marah seperti ini ia tak dapat menghindar lagi dari kematian yang tengah menjemputnya.

"Sasuke-kun…kumohon…kembalilah seperti dulu! Kenapa…kenapa sejak bertemu dengan'nya', kau jadi berubah?! Kau tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganmu kepada diriku barang sejenak saja?!" bentak Karin. Perlahan air mata jatuh dari mata merahnya yang indah. Ironis, ia yang begitu mencintai Sasuke malah harus mengalami penolakan dengan cara yang tragis.

Sepi. Itulah kini telah dialami di antara Sasuke dan Karin. Sasuke mendengus geli, sedangkan Karin menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sejak awal, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai barang yang dapat menyembuhkan aku, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Kau itu lemah, asal kau tahu saja, sebelum kita bertemu aku memang sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, aku meninggalkannya untuk membalaskan dendamku," ujar Sasuke—yang tumben—panjang lebar dengan wajah datarnya. Seperti yang ia ucapkan adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Ka…Kau…KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU HAL ITU SEJAK AWAL?!" teriak Karin sangat marah

"Hn, apakah hal itu wajib kulakukan? Memang kau piker, siapa kau?" dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Karin. Ditusukkannya Kusanagi yang tajam itu tepat pada punggung wanita bersurai merah tersebut.

"ARGGGHHH!" jerit Karin kesakitan. Tidak sampai disitu, dipotongnya tangan kanan Karin dan digoreskan kuku dari tangan kanan ke pipi Karin—yang kini pucat— dengan kekuatan berlebihan hingga jari-jari yang dulunya selalu bersih dan indah kini ternodai darah dari sang empu jari tersebut.

"Kau tahu, wajah Naruto lebih cantik dari wajah jalangmu ini," bisik Sasuke sambil menyeringai tepat ditelinga Karin. Kusanagi milik Sasuke diarahkan keperut Karin, dan perutnya ditebas hingga bagian perut ke bawah terlepas dari tubuh Karin

"AAKKKKH! SA…SASUKE-KUN…KU…KUMOHON HENTIKAN…SA…SAKIT…!" Karin menjerit kesakitan, benar apa yang ia duga, ia tak akan dapat lari dari kematiannya bila sudah berhadapan Sasuke yang marah besar. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan barunya—yang Sasuke anggap sangat menyenangkan—, Sasuke mengangkat rambut Karin dan melemparnya ke udara. Ia menyeringai keji,

"Chi…do…ri," bisiknya entah pada siapa. Ketika kepala Karin mulai mendekati tanah, Sasuke memberikan Chidori tepat di jantung Karin—kepala dan badan bagian atasnya masih menyatuh—setelah itu Karin jatuh ke tanah. Tidak sampai situ, kepala Karin ditusuk oleh Kusanagi milik Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal, gadis jalang."

TBC

Maaf untuk saat ini author gak dapat balas review, yang penting permohonan para reader dan reviewer terkabul. KARIN MATI. BANZAI!


End file.
